


A Dream Come True (Commission)

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Choking, Corruption, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Horn growth, Human, Long Tongue, Mindbreak, Monster Girl, Multi Cock, Oral, Orc, Stomach Bulge, Titfuck, Transformation, all the way through, cum through, demonic transformation, double penatration, double vaginal, lots of tags holy crap, more tags than is necessary, multi limb, muscular woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A young tavern worker named Kiya finally musters up the courage to talk to the woman she's been lusting over. But this woman, Malgona, is far from normal. Besides being a massive beast of an orc, she had a much darker secret as to what she is, and she can't wait to show Kiya everything.





	A Dream Come True (Commission)

            “M-Malgona? May I uh…speak with you?” The timid voice was almost lost among the soft music and chatter, yet it was easily heard by the girl’s target. Yet her response was not what she hoped. Malgona, the center of attention, was…well, she was Malgona.

            Malgona. Was there a more amazing woman in the world? Well, no, there wasn’t, because she wasn’t a woman. Malgona was a goddess. Or maybe, being a goddess was too low of a description. Malgona looked like an orc, a very tall, muscular and beautiful one at that. She stood heads above anyone around, her presence undeniable, both from her stature and air of superiority.

            Her green skin had a slight glitter like emerald but was as smooth as jade. Her body rippled with muscle and power yet shone with beauty and presence. She couldn’t enter a room without anyone noticing, not only due to her stature, but her aura. Yes, that had to be it.

            The aura of a woman who was beautiful beyond comparison, powerful beyond equal, and knew it. She knew it and relished it. She loved the way many would stare in awe at here, find themselves heated when her eyes glanced over them, her lips parting in a smile, but not the smile she’d give to someone she cared for. No. she never smiled like that, at least, not often. The only smile she gave was like the smile one would give a cute dog or other animal, that’s all anyone was to her, cute, adorable, potential pets.

            True, some would see this as cruel, but in truth, it was. She knew she could be cruel, but why should she care? She flipped the page of the book she was reading, causing the girl to start shivering in front of her, worried she had done something wrong. This was one of Malgona’s favorite moments.

            Often times she had to go searching for her prey, like all good predators, but, in her instance, like all apex predators, she had learned and mastered patience, and prey sometimes found its way to her. This girl in front of her, a rather…uninteresting girl, if truth be told. Kiya was her name, not that Malgona cared, she was just a barmaid, and not a standout one sadly.

            She didn’t have a large bust, or a shapely rear, she was cute, but not sexy, she was just…average. Malgona flipped to the next page. Yet, here she was, mustering up courage to talk to Malgona, well, talking was very optimistic, considering Malgona wasn’t even looking at her, the black and white pages much more interesting than Kiya.

            And yet, despite her apparent disinterest, Kiya stood waiting, like a sheep…it made Malgona’s lip raise slightly. When the prey approached her, she could truly have fun. It meant they wanted it. Despite knowing what she could do to them, and what she had done to numerous other before them, they still approached her.

            Time passed achingly slow, the music and chatter of the room adding the minute ambiance she needed to be comfortable. She flipped to the next page. “I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have overstepped.” Malgona’s smile stretched fully, as she raised her eyes, making the girl’s heart flutter.

            “And why should you be sorry?” Malgona spoke, her voice like a whisper in the wind, spoken by the gods. By the gods her voice was the very definition of beauty, if a voice could be beautiful. It was like a purr, of a powerful mountain lion, but also like a mountain lion, it signified danger. She was a predator after all, and what better way for a predator to cut into its prey, than to give it a false sense of safety.

            “Oh, I…I uh…I wasn’t expecting you to…talk…to me.” Kiya blushed brighter than a tomato, it was rather cute, like a child confessing their first crush. In fact, that’s exactly what she was. Malgona was a woman of class, culture, maturity, to her, many were like children. She enjoyed it though, watching their faces become crimson, their hearts flutter up to their throats, their fingers fidget, pure entertainment.

            “Oh, do not be so down on yourself little girl. I know you weren’t expecting someone of my caliber to react to a mortal like you.” Malgona chuckled to herself, Kiya blushed with a mixture of humiliation and arousal. Malgona’s narcissism was legendary, her vanity made most dragons seem like beacons of humility.

            “I…thank you for noticing me~” Kiya’s blushing reached new heights as she covered her face, obscuring her view from Malgona. Kiya just…well she couldn’t believe how lucky she was. To have someone as…outstanding as Malgona to notice a little nobody like her.

            “Oh, hush child. I noticed your bravery, nothing less. Simply like…if a sheep approached a dragon, asking to be eaten.” Kiya raised her face, shivering slightly from the look Malgona was giving her. “Of course. The dragon is taken aback. ‘What prey just begs to be gobbled up by the apex predator?’ But he obliges the sheep, for, what is he, but a true predator.”

            Malgona’s little monologue was intermittent with slight movements, her arms coming up to cup Kiya’s face in her massive hands. Kiya froze, her body tensing up in…the strangest emotion she had ever felt. “And guess who is the sheep, and who is the dragon here.”

            Though it seemed like a question, it was far from it. Kiya gazed into Malgona’s eyes, those eyes filled with so many emotions, but only on the surface. The way she looked at Kiya was the way someone looked at a plate of food after a trek through the desert. She was a morsel to indulge in. She was the sheep. Malgona was the dragon, taking a mix of pity and joy in toying with the sheep that came to her, asking, BEGGING, to be devoured by something that wouldn’t even consider her a snack, more like…a taste of something more.

            “Come. I have somewhere much more…private to conduct the rest of tonight’s activities in.” Malgona stood, her towering figure becoming more prominent, making nearby patrons freeze, and others quickly scuttle away. She took one hand away from Kiya, while the other went lower, palm flat, against her back, gently nudging her along.

            Kiya never felt so small until now, being led by this monster of a woman, and loving every second of it. Tonight, was going to change everything for her, she just knew it. She was right, but not in the ways she hoped, because her destiny ended here, and Malgona took over, the ever-present glint of ‘evil’ intent in her eyes. ~

            “It’s not an illustrious palace, but it serve’s its purpose just fine.” Malgona closed the door behind her, locking it. She stood there for a minute, allowing Kiya to fully take in where she was, and the situation she was in. This is what she wanted right? To be alone in a room with Malgona, the object of her infatuation, her idol, her…tormentor.

            “Well, you can speak, little sheep~” Malgona purred with a playfully seductive tone, swaying her hips as she approached Kiya. She was caught in a trance by those hips. Strong yet curvy, perfect, mesmerizing. “I said, speak.” Malgona was atop her now. Standing monstrously above Kiya, who felt like she was shrinking under her hungry gaze.

            “It…it is a very nice room. I…th-thank you for bringing me here with you~” Kiya stuttered and murmured the entire time, her voice barely above a shaking whisper, yet it was loud enough to Malgona. She reached down, her hands laying heavily on Kiya’s shoulders, making the girl stop her shaking, but not from her touch.

            Her body felt could, a cascade of ice coursing through her veins, starting at her shoulders and dripping down. Malgona’s eyes seemed to light up, glittering with mischievous intent, as she gently pushed back on Kiya, making her step back.

            “There is no need to thank me, not yet at least. I still have some…other things, to do to you, before you could properly thank me~” Malgona smiled, her tusks rising ever so slightly, as she turned, keeping Kiya in front of her, and sat down on the edge of her bed, just now becoming eye-level with Kiya.

            “Of course, there are things that you need to do for me as well~” She tilted her head, closing her eyes in an innocent smile, but it was far from that. Kiya knew what Malgona meant, falling to her knees without any provocation or order.

            “Good. I often have to tell mortals their duty, but you seem to have it bored into your mind already.” Kiya gulped as she lifted the loincloth, spotting the dark green sheath beneath. “I might just keep you, seeing how obedient you are~” Kiya’s heart fluttered, being praised by Malgona, even if it was a more demeaning praise like that, was enough to set her at ease.

            Kiya had heard of Malgona’s endowments, seen them bulging her loincloth on nights she drank ludicrous quantities of alcohol, but never had she seen them straight on, nor so closely. It was impressive to say the least, and it was still within its sheath.

            Kiya licked her lips as she reached her hands out, cupping Malgona’s massive balls, each one spilling out of her hand, their size was unreal, alongside their weight. Kiya drooled slightly, to be feeling up Malgona’s sack, feeling her nuts in her hands was enough to make her start moistening up.

            “Are you simply going to admire my nuts, or worship them like you’re supposed to?” Kiya felt her body warm up, a shiver travelling down her spine. She opened her mouth, approaching the massive orbs in her hands, inches away.

            “Mmmm~” Kiya moaned as she sucked on the skin between her nuts, savoring the sweet, musky taste. She closed her eyes as she squeezed her balls gently, massaging them, feeling them working, the loads the could undoubtably produce.

            Malgona bit her lip as she leaned back with a cheeky grin. She loved her balls being worshiped, the feeling of total domination, feelings she could have at anytime she wanted. She also loved the steady trickle. The minute but noticeable trickle of magic flowing from her, into Kiya, just from the contact they shared.

            Kiya couldn’t notice in the slightest. Even if she knew what magic felt like, she wouldn’t have felt anything past her growing lust and arousal, which, as one could figure out, was being caused by Malgona. A simple spell, cast in silence and secrecy, all from a slight cupping of the face.

            “Get in their nice and deep. Worship my nuts like they’re your gods~” Malgona chuckled as Kiya happily obliged. She opened her mouth wider as she began to really suck and lick Malgona’s balls, moaning into the soft skin. “Oh, you really are going in. I love it. Keep up the good work, and I might just give you a special treat~”

            Malgona giggle hissing in pleasure as Kiya continued her assault on her balls, leaning her head back to enjoy it. Kiya was completely lost in the musk of Malgona’s baby makers. She could FEEL the virility and power in them, imagining what they could produce, but suddenly, her thoughts came to a halt as she felt a warm liquid drip down the back of her head.

            She stopped, tilting her head up, feeling a new weight on top of her. “Oh…my…gods.” To say Malgona was hung, that was entirely undershooting how big she really was. Even soft, she hung almost entirely over Kiya’s head and down to her neck. It was so heavy, and very warm, and it was still soft.

            “Surprised? Well don’t just gawk at it, I need to actually get hard to use it.” Kiya’s jaw dropped even further, she couldn’t imagine Malgona’s cock getting any larger, it was already enormous, and just imagining it bigger…it made her soaking wet.

            She backed away, letting her balls go back to dangling like delicious fruits from a tree, ripping her top off, smiling lustfully. “Well now, I like those tits~” Kiya blushed from Malgona’s compliment, squeezing her average sized chest, and placing Malgona’s massive member between them.

            “I…I hope I can properly pleasure you~” Kiya purred, her voice taking on a much more…sultry tone than normal. She squeezed her breasts around Malgona’s member, the veins pulsing slightly with her heartbeat, its size changing barely. Kiya moaned as she worked her tits up and down Malgona’s shaft, licking at the tip as it rubbed against her face.

            “Tell me Kiya, what do you love about me? And my cock, of course~” Malgona smiled as she tore off her top, not that it was doing much to hold her own massive tits back, but it made Kiya drool to see them.

            “You’re so strong, powerful. Each inch of you just screams dominance. And your fucking cock is just…fuck~” Kiya groaned as she squeezed her tits around the growing cock, her orbs encasing the growing pillar a little bit more, more than they should have.

            “Your cock is simply magnificent, perfect in every way.” She drooled as she dragged her tongue up Malgona’s equine cock, savoring the sweet scent and taste, her whole-body tingling from it. “It’s so big, and not even hard yet. The best attributes from every great cock in existence~”

            Malgona purred as her cock kept rising up and up above Kiya’s head, who only invigorated her motions, moving her entire body to titfuck Malgona, her tits now properly the right size to do it properly. Malgona smiled as she watched this, she loved those who were haplessly pleasuring her, completely oblivious to the changes that were happening to them, it only made it all the better to her.

            Kiya moaned as she felt her body heating up, the musk emanating off of Malgona was unreal. It felt like it was turning her brain to mush, completely melting away any and all resistance or concept of what she was. Wait…what was she anyways?

            Malgona smiled as Kiya stopped, a slight look of confusion on her face. “What’s wrong slut? Can’t wrap your mind around how lucky you are to actually be giving me a titjob?”

            “Y-yes…I’m so lucky of a slut…” Kiya’s voice became slightly aloof, her eyes glazing over, as if she was being controlled…or corrupted. “I want to pleasure you more. I want to be the best cockslut possible for you~”

            Malgona tilted her head to the side, smiling, as if to a child saying something cute, down at Kiya, reaching her hand out around the back of Kiya’s head. “Then take it all the way, I’ll help you if you need it.” Malgona’s voice purred, a slight hint of kindness and warmth in it, but it was beyond obvious how false it was.

            She merely wanted to lull Kiya into a false sense of thinking she really did care for her, she did, but only as her cocksleeve. “Yes mistress~” Kiya straightened her body up, becoming taller as she did so, and opened her mouth, wrapping her growing tongue around Malgona’s flared tip.

            “Oh, nice additions~” Kiya didn’t notice Malgona’s little joke, not that she would care. In her mind, she was the same as always, yet she was far from it, and getting further still with each passing second. Malgona loved to do this to girls who gave themselves over to her entirely, mold their minds and bodies to suit her needs and wants, blending function with fashion in a way.

            “Mph~” Kiya let out a muffled moan as her lips finally came in contact with Malgona’s tool. It was pure ecstasy to the girl. Finally, able to wrap her lips around the thick, leaking, flared shaft of the focus of her lust. Ever since she had seen Malgona she wanted to bed her, and now, at long last, she was realizing her dream, and getting rewarded so well for it.

            Kiya closed her eyes as she began to slowly move down on Malgona’s shaft, her throat stretching surprisingly well considering how massive Malgona was, yet it still seemed impossible. But the thought never occurred to Kiya, and Malgona didn’t believe in ‘impossible’, given that, well, she was impossible herself.

            Malgona purred as Kiya already managed half of her cock down her throat, squeezing her tits around the remainder of her shaft, effectively blowing and titfucking her new mistress with enough vigor to actually be pleasuring Malgona enough to actually make her moan.

            “Fucking hell, your throat is so tight~” Kiya moaned, sending a nice vibration down Malgona’s shaft, making the orc bite her lip, sucking in a breath. Kiya mentally smiled as she forced herself further down on Malgona’s shaft, closing her eyes as she felt warmth come over her, a slight throbbing being felt in her forehead, yet she ignored it.

            Malgona smiled down at Kiya, watching with acute interest as the small protrusions from her forehead grew little by little. She hissed in pleasure as Kiya got down past her medial ring, a feat not many could manage, forcing a reaction from her, in the form of a spasm of precum shooting out of her cock and down Kiya’s throat.

            Kiya shivered as the warm liquid slowly made its way down her throat, straight to her stomach. The heat that was already in her body just increased unimaginably. She began sweating, her pussy dripping in a puddle beneath her. She couldn’t even believe the pleasure she was feeling, her whole body was burning, but it felt oh so good, so good in fact she quivered and squirted right then and there, her throat tightening around Malgona’s cock.

            “Oh fuck, now that’s what I’m talking about~” Malgona growled in pleasure as her cock throbbed inside Kiya’s throat, her balls clenching up as she felt her load coming. “I’m almost there Kiya, get ready~” Kiya moaned around Malgona’s cock, pulling back off of her to properly taste her load, but Malgona had different ideas.

            She reached her hand down, taking hold onto Kiya’s newly grown horns, yanking her back down, causing Kiya to gag. “I never said stop, now I have to punish you~” Kiya looked up to Malgona, her eyes watering slightly, as she was yanked down fully onto her cock.

            Kiya choked and gagged immediately, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her throat being stretched even further than before. Malgona purred as she pulled Kiya up by her horn, about halfway up her cock, then yanked her back down, and repeated, roughly, sloppily, and loudly face fucking Kiya.

            It was a rough ordeal, combined with Malgona’s strength and the size of her dick, but to Kiya…it was pure bliss. She loved every second her throat was stretched beyond reason, every time Malgona slammed her down into her crotch she got a close look at her abs, she was in heaven.

            “Get ready for my cum little girl~” Kiiya moaned around Malgona’s cock, eagerly awaiting her reward, but she was nowhere near prepared for what happened. As Malgona slammed her down to the bas of her cock, she felt something swell up, filing her mouth and throat even further, Malgona had a knot.

            And one hell of a knot it was. If her cock was a tree before, now it was a mountain of girth. Kiya’s eyes flew wide as it felt like her jaw was being torn apart, yet somehow remained in one piece. Malgona smiled sadistically down at Kiya’s newfound surprise, which was mixed with a slight hint of fear. She loved that expression.

            “Good girl, you know your place, don’t you?” Malgona didn’t want for an answer of any kind, as she closed her eyes, letting out a deep moan as she let loose her load. It was a literally tidal wave of cum, shooting off into Kiya’s body with such force it felt like she was being driven into the floor.

            Malgona giggled as Kiya’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, her body going limp as she was turned into a proper, and massive cum balloon. “I love turning new sluts into overstuffed turkeys, it really makes me more aroused~”

            Kiya couldn’t hear a word Malgona was saying, her mind was so fuzzy from the musk and cum she could barely comprehend anything. Finally, Malgona stopped cumming, after dumping numerous gallons into her new toy.

            Kiya was broken, her body reduced to nothing but a cum dump for Malgona, and her mind shattered from Malgona’s magic. And speaking of her body. Malgona gripped onto both of Kiya’s horns, yanking hard to pull her off her knot, a loud pop emanating through the room. She slowly pulled her off the rest of her cock, inch after massively thick inch covered in cum and spittle.

            Finally, it was pulled from Kiya’s mouth, a trail of slimy cum connecting the flared tip and her lips. A few seconds pass with Kiya dangling in Malgona’s grip, then finally life returned to her. She coughed and gagged, sucking in air that she had been denied for some time. “Wh-whu…happen…”

            Malgona smiled, letting Kiya go and standing up. “You passed out from me face fucking you, and your transformation is fully complete so that means~” Malgona breathed in, her skin shimmering. Kiya looked down at herself, shocked by the changes that Malgona mentioned.

            In the front of her mind, she was the same as always. Her red skin was glistening in sweat, her massive breasts hung low, yet weren’t exactly sagging. She looked up to touch her horns, yes those were the same. She turned to see her tail flicking back and forth above her giant ass. “B-but…I haven’t changed mistress.” Malgona chuckled, she loved that adorable ignorance.

            “Well that may be true, but right now I’m going to give you an honor very few can claim.” Before Kiya’s wide eyes, Malgona began to grow in front of her. She grew massive, maybe double her original height, if not more, wings sprouted from her back, an extra pair of arms grew below her normal ones, and an extra cock grew, this one with ridges on its underside, and small bumps along its length, her original cock changing to match it.

            Kiya drooled at the sight, her already wet pussy gushing at Malgona’s new form. The giant woman grinned down at Kiya, who had to completely arch her neck to look up to her. “You have the honor of being fucked by my true form. Try to stay awake during the ordeal~”

            Malgona reached down, her massive arms, all four of them, grabbing onto Kiya, lifting her up like a child. “Larger breasts, better body, the proper sleeve for my cock~” Kiya blushed at Malgona’s demeaning praise, finding pride that she was what Malgona wanted. “And you handled my cum very well.”

            Kiya looked up puzzled, but upon looking down she realized what she meant. The massive bloated stomach she had earlier from Malgona’s load, was completely gone, her taught stomach completely flat. Malgona pulled Kiya up so their faces were inches apart, as she opened her mouth and a long tongue extended from her mouth, wrapping around Kiya’s face.

            “You taste delicious, sweat and sex…I can’t wait to fully defile you~” She turned around and pushed Kiya down on the bed, keeping her pinned with two of her arms, while the other two reached down to her cocks. “Get ready, because when I get in this form, I find it hard to…hold back~”

            Malgona lined her dicks up, the larger flared tips dripping with precum, one against her lips, while the other poked her ass. Kiya bit her lips in anticipation, her heart racing faster than ever. Malgona could feel her, smiling as she leaned closer to Kiya, her tongue wrapping around Kiya’s throat, “Don’t worry…I won’t be gentle.”

            With that, Malgona thrust in full force, immediately hilting her cocks in Kiya’s two holes, causing the girl to screech in pure pleasure. Malgona wrapped her tongue tightly around Kiya’s throat, cutting off her air as she raised her hands to try and save herself, but Malgona quickly put an end to that with two of her hands, while the other two remained at her hips, using her wide assets as grips to fuck her fast, deep, and hard.

            Kiya was immediately lost to the pure ecstasy. Her body bulged with each thrust, feeling like a cocksleeve as opposed to a sex partner. Yet to her, it was still a dream come true. Her vision grew fuzzy from the choking, yet she could clearly see all she needed. Malgona, her eyes glowing white, her teeth sharp like a monster, and her tongue wrapped tightly around her neck, dripping drool onto the rest of her body.

            Malgona moaned through her open mouth, her cocks already twitching inside of Kiya. Her dicks were massive normally, but now, they were virtually bigger than all of Kiya. She loved that. She created some distance between them, her long tongue easily able to stay wrapped around her neck. She kept two arms around her waist while the others came up to her own breasts, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh as she watched her handiwork.

            Each thrust of her dicks nearly punched Kiya’s jaw, they either came really close, or went right past her jaw. Sometimes she wondered if it would be any fun to do this without magic or find a giantess to fuck. But there wasn’t much fun in those situations, given obvious reasons, and giants were a rarity in this day and age.

            Instead she fell back on her favorite tradition. Destroying young women and men, turning their bodies and minds to nymphomaniacs, good at one thing and dedicated to that one thing: her pleasure. She flapped her wings roughly as she came spontaneously, the suddenty catching even her off guard.

            Her cum was just as hot and thick as before, shooting off into Kiya with enough force to feel like a punch to the gut. Malgona kept her in place as her tongue tightened harder around her neck, causing the girls eyes to roll back, watering, as she lost air. The amount of cum was slightly less than last time though, yet it was still ludicrous.

            Kiya’s stomach exploded with the shear volume, ballooning out over top of her as she gurgled around Malgona’s tongue in pleasure. Yet this time, a different feeling came up. Kiya’s stomach didn’t expand more than last time, yet a small bulge appeared in her throat, right below Malgona’s tongue. “Oh? Now that’s a nice thing to see~” Malgona chuckled as she tightened her tongue, making Kiya spasm slightly, but then decided to let go, and watch the waterworks.

            As soon as she let go, cum shot from Kiya’s mouth, thick and creamy white as it bubbled out and pooled over her face. Malgona licked her lips as she finished cumming, yanking her cocks out with a small pop, cum gushing out after them.

            Kiya lay twitching, her eyes glazed over, cum covering her face and dripping out between her legs. “Such a beautiful sight, a broken slut~” She reached down to stroke her cocks, which were once again covered in her load and a mixture of juices. Right before her eyes, the cum started to evaporate, well, in a manner of speaking at least. The bulge in Kiya’s stomach slowly shrunk down, and the girl was back to normal, if not a little larger in most areas, and her general body.

            “Fuck…mistress, please…I need more. Your hapless cockslut needs to be fucked harder…please~” Malgona hissed in anticipation, reaching two hands down to take hold of her cocks, squeezing them together. Kiya took the hint, spreading her legs and reaching down to spread her pussy wider, awaiting to be ruined even further.

            “You’re such an eager slut, I love it~” Malgona leaned down over Kiya, who was shivering in anticipation. She lined her cocks up, the flared tips poking against her lips, and thrust.

            She speared straight through Kiya’s pussy like battering ram, hammering her cervix with the strength of a demon, no, something stronger. Malgona almost howled as her cocks bulged out Kiya’s stomach, showing off the new ‘flexibility’ Kiya had to its greatest extent. Kiya arched her back as she squeezed down on Malgona’s cocks, making the woman groan in pleasure.

            “You are by far the best slut I’ve ever had. I’m going to happily keep you around.” Kiya’s eyes lit up as she smiled, reaching her legs around Malgona to pull her in with surprising strength. “Greedy, aren’t you?” Malgona responded in kind with taking two hands to wrap around Kiya’s throat, choking the girl with sadistic glee, causing Kiya to only tighten down harder on Malgona’s cocks.

            And her other two free hands went to Kiya’s tits, squeezing the massive orbs with gleeful pleasure. The two were a writhing mess for…god knows how long. They just fucked. And fucked. And fucked. Like animals in heat, they kept fucking.

            Until the moment at last came, Malgona’s load exploded into Kiya’s eager snatch. Same as it had always been. Hot. Thick. And oh, so much of it. But this time was different. While Malgona came the same, with her massive load and immense strength behind it, Kiya took it straight into her, without so much as a baby bump.

            “YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!” She screamed in pleasure as she milked Malgona for every drop of cum she had, or didn’t have, for that matter. Even Malgona had to admit, she was a lot to deal with, even for her. Malgona was left a panting, sweating mess once Kiya had finished milking her, both of them exhausted from the apparent HOURS of brutal fucking.

            “Mistress….”

            “Quiet.” Malgona stood up, separating the two of them. She slowly diminished back to her normal form, her arms seeming to pull back into her body, and her wings disappearing into thin air. “That…I very much enjoyed that my little pet~” She cupped Kiya’s cheek, placing a gentle kiss on her, making the newly formed Imp blush.

            “I’ll always be here to pleasure you whenever you need it mistress~”

            “Good~”


End file.
